The Sakura Family Curse
by Miss.Dark.Throne
Summary: We are witches,mikan,hikari,and hotaru. we cant fall in love. but we did. now we have to try to break the curse so we can love them with out them dieing so were on with love,hatred,revenge,adventure,and of course MAGIC. we will do anything for love.
1. Chapter 1

The Sakura Family Curse.

Chapter 1: How the Curse was form.

* * *

><p>It was a long time ago, when a woman named Kimiko Sakura was born. But the Sakura clan was not no ordinary clan. They where witches. There clan was a small clan cause there are not many witches, because every witch that was known or spotted doing magic or any type of witch craft. They were sentence to death. By the hanging of there heads, burning of there bodies, and more. So there wasn't much witches cause of that.<p>

In there clan the leader of it was known as Tadashi Sakura, and his wife Mika Sakura. And the others where known as….

The men where. Ryo , Jun , Shin, Hiroshi , Yukio , Arashi, and there leader Tadashi.

The woman where. Ayaka, Junko, Moriko, Sora, Rei, Sayomi, Kimiko, and there leaders wife Mika.

Each one of there names meant something special.

Ryo- Excellent

Jun- Obedient

Shin- True

Hiroshi- Abundant

Yukio- Happy man

Arashi- Storm

Tadashi- Correct/Loyal

Ayaka- Colorful flower

Junko- Pure child

Moriko- Forest child

Sora- Sky

Rei- Polite

Sayomi- Night-Born

Kimiko- Beautiful History Child

Mika- New Moon

But there clan didn't last. It was a rainy day and there clan was sentence all to death. They all were captured in the dead of night and put in a dungeon. But the only one they couldn't find was Kimiko. So they put chains on the witches that will cause them to not use there powers. So after two days everyone of the besides Kimiko where put on a stake and was burned to ashes. During that time Kimiko was only a mere child. She was six at the time.

Over the years when Kimiko was 27. The man she loved was forced to help in war. Japan was in war against Germany. There time was 1456. So there weapons where not really strong. After a month Kimiko was spotted healing a dead bird that she used to message her beloved Saito Rengai. After that she was sentence to death by her hanging.

At her execution the village people all gathered to watch the witch die. But when she was about to be hanged she used a spell she granted before that and escaped the rope from her neck. The village people freaked and ran, she got her broom and used all her magic she had left and flew to an abandoned island where she and her beloved went to at times when they where stressed and to leave the world behind them. She build the home by using sticks and leaves.

But then she remember the promise from her beloved fiancé. " Kimiko my love I promise when I come back from the war I will go to that island where we first meant. I promise I will come' was his words to her.

But after 4 months she realized she was pregnant with his child. After 5 more months when her child was born he still wasn't back. Kimiko used her magic to see where he was. She saw the cloud and saw him with another woman and they where in bed nude. They were saying ''oh Saito I love you my love.'' "I love you to Rina dear. Forget the witch Kimiko I want you my love.'' and they started to kiss.

Kimiko was heart broken. She then cast a spell on the Sakura family that when a daughter in the Sakura family falls in love with a man that man will die. And when you know he'll die when you hear the ticking beetle tick or make a ticking noise means he is near death. And if you kill the bug then you survived a day. But its impossible to fide the beetle cause it blends in things and is just hard to fide.

But later on in the family Kimiko didn't know that her spell will become a on going curse. Soon she died and her child was only 14 when she died. Her child was named Maka and she knew her spells good enough to leave the island from Kimiko's magic broom stick.

And on, and on, and on the curse goes when in 2011 three girls where only 7 and they where….Mikan Sakura, Hikari Sakura, and Hotaru Sakura.. But they didn't know the curse they mother did.

* * *

><p>I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AT ALL! I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Till the next chapter of ' The Sakura Family Curse'

Heres a sneak peek in chapter 2

"MIKAN HURRY UP WHERE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE FUNERAL!''

" please Hotaru d-d-don't y-yell at Mi-chan"

"ok ok…and Hikari don't be all shy come on were family.''

" ok sorry for making you late!"


	2. Chapter 2 The three witches

The Sakura Family Curse.

Chapter 2: the three witches, Mikan, Hotaru, and Hikari.

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

><p>It was a sad morning for the three Sakura kids. Hotaru, Mikan and Hikari they are suppose to attend there dear mother Yuka's funeral.<p>

The girls loved there mother and father. And it would be there second funeral this year. Just 8 months ago there dad Neji Izumi. Now your asking 'oh how come there father name is Izumi while theres is Sakura?' well there mother didn't want the surname Izumi neither did Neji cause he hated his father. So they took the name Sakura instead. And there mother had died of heart break. And each girl was different as well.

Each girl had different color hair and eyes and also facial structures. They are triplets but look different. Hotaru is the oldest, Mikan the second oldest and Hikari the youngest. Hotaru is only 3 and a half older then Mikan and Mikan is only a minute and a half older then Hikari.

Hotaru has short jet black hair and beautiful purple also known as amethyst eyes. She is tall of about 5 foot 6, and her face is shaped as a oval. Normal like face. Her favorite color is royal purple. And her witch magic was mainly invention. And others. Mostly witches can use any type of magic but has one main one. And Is called 'toru-chan' from her sisters. And she was more like the serious and smarter one

Mikan has mid waist auburn brown hair and matching hazel eyes. She is normal height of about 5 foot 5, and her face is like a heart shape. Her favorite color was a beautiful tangerine color. And her magic is protecting. Like barriers. Or also like force fields. And others. And is called 'mi-chan' by her sisters. And she was like the more cheerful, innocence, and idiotic one.

Hikari has long shocking pink also known as neon pink hair that reaches her butt. And has midnight green eyes. She is at a mormal height of 5 foot 5 like Mikan, and her face is a button like shape. And her favorite color is hot pink. And her magic was light. Like lightning and the sun. and others. And is called 'kari-chan' by her sisters. And she was like the shy, careful, and also smart one.

They were all dressed in a black knee-length dress with lace as a layer on the bottom end. And they wore the same hat. A black top-hat. With a black rose.

**HIKARI'S POV **

* * *

><p>"MIKAN HURRY UP WHERE GONNA BE LATE!" yelled hotaru.<p>

" please hotaru d-d-don't y-yell at mi-chan.'' I said calmly but shyly cause that's how I am.

"ok ok….and Hikari don't be all shy come on were family." she said.

"ok sorry for making you wait!" Mikan said.

"ohhhh Kari-chan you look soo cute and you to toru-chan!" yelled Mikan.

"baka don't call me that." hotaru said.

"thanks mi-chan." I said while smiling.

"ok lets go bakas where gonna be late and I cant be late to my….errr our mother funeral." said hotaru in a serious and calm voice.

"HAI!" me and mikan said in unison. We both giggled while Hotaru rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>HOTARU'S POV AND AT THE FUNERAL PLACE<strong>

"were gathered here today for miss. Yuka Sakura's funeral." said the person up there near mothers casket.

Not many people showed up. Only me and my two sisters Hikari and Mikan who were crying and some people who where friends with our mom.

A hour ended and everyone left. And only me and my two sisters where here sitting and remember our past. We are only 10 its hard for us young witches.

_FLASHBACK _

_Three 5 year old girls where running to there mom and dad._

" _mommy, daddy." called hikari, hotaru, and mikan._

"_hello dear girls." said there mother yuka._

"_hi my beautiful girls." said there father Neji._

" _oba-san w-w-what d-does my n-name m-mean?" hikari stuttered out while fiddling with her to pointer fingers. She always does that._

"_YEA! Oba-san, otou-san!" yelled mikan while smiling_

" _yea oba-san, otou-san what does it mean?" hotaru said._

"_well you see Mikan your name means 'summer orange' and hotaru your name means 'fireflies' and yours hikari your name means 'light or shining' ." yuka said._

"_OHH summer orange I like that oba-san." said mikan while dancing around._

"_light. I like it oba-san, otou-san." said hikari while blushing and smiling._

"_hm I don't like mine….seriously 'fireflies' tsk." said hotaru._

"_hotaru baby I like it. They are beautiful. Like you and your sisters." stated there father while there mother nodded in agreement._

"_me to toru-chan." said mikan and hikari in unison._

"_oba-san what does yours and otou-san name mean?" said mikan._

"_well mine means fragment, friendly blossom." stated yuka in a matter-of-factly tone of voice while her pointer finger was In the air._

"_and mine means 'screw'." he said weirdly while thinking his name is weird._

"_I like it oba-san, otou-san!" said Hikari, Mikan, and Hotaru._

"_HAHAHAHA!" they all laughed._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

* * *

><p>"I still remember when we first learned what our names meant." hikari said.<p>

Hotaru and mikan nodded.

" well sisters lets go and pack to get ready to live with our aunts." said hotaru.

"hai." hikari and mikan said.

They all packed there bags and got on the train to go to Narai old town in Japan. They used to live in Tokyo. Now there going to that town. After two days of there long train trip they reached there destination. They took a cab to there aunts house. It was a private house two story house. They knocked and there aunts came out.

"oh my Hikari Mikan, Hotaru. I haven't seen you in a long time my cute little witches." aunt Chiyo said.

"I agree Chiyo." said aunt Tamaka.

We nodded and smiled. "we missed you auntie's." we said is unison.

"OK get unpacked and then come down and you'll see your dinner!" yelled aunt Tamaka.

"OK go, go, go! And come down when dinners ready!" yelled aunt Chiyo.

"HAI aunt Chiyo and aunt Tamaka!" we yelled.

We went upstairs and we to unpack.

"ok good we wont share rooms." said hotaru.

"I'll get the one with the lab, hikari you'll get the balcony one, and mikan you'll get the also get the other balcony one." hotaru siad.

"ok! Toru-chan!" mikan yelled.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"owww hotaru!" mikan said.

"I told you not to call me that," she said.

" mi-chan you ok" said hikari in a worry voice…even through she been threw this a lot.

"yea." mikan said.

"thanks Kari-chan!" mikan said with a cheery smile.

"your welcome mi-chan." hikari said.

3 hours later.

* * *

><p>"OK DINNER IS READY!" yelled Chiyo and Tamaka in unison.<p>

"HAI." we all yelled and ran down stairs.

"ok girls dinner is chicken stir fry with white rice and iced tea." said tamaka.

"yummy!" hikari and mikan said.

" aunt Tamaka and aunt chiyo…w-w-why c-cant we l-love. I wanna love someone." hikari said while looking down like tears where gonna spill.

She started crying cause it wasn't fair. She couldn't love someone when they wont die. Before mom died she told them the truth.

Mikan started patting her back to comfort her.

"its ok kari-chan! don't cry" said mikan

"yea kari don't cry it'll make you look ugly…like this baka here." hotaru said while pointing at mikan.

'HEY! IM NOT UGLY!"

Hikari giggled and thanked them.

After dinner mikan went to go take a shower and get changed. so did the other two.

After the girls shower. They were in pajamas.

Mikan was in polka-dot pajama pants and polka dot tank top.

Hikari was in hot pink shorts and hot pink t-shirt.

Hotaru was in purple cargo pants and purple long sleeve shirt.

They soon fell asleep at 10:00. Tomorrow was the day for there first day in there new school in 4th grade.

* * *

><p>THE end of chapter 2.<p>

Till next time of 'The Sakura Family Curse'

Next chapter is about Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, and Kyo Sohma.

Till next time

JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3: the HOT SHOT BOYS and new day

_The Sakura Family Curse. _

_Chapter 3: the three hot shot boys and 4__th__ grade._

_I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND NEVER WILL…sadly. .I wished._

* * *

><p>It was a nice peaceful morning at 6:30 until…<p>

_RING RING RING WAKE UP BAKA 1 MIKAN_

"ughh why hotaru why you give me this alarm clock!" complained Mikan getting up from bed and going to the bathroom to take a shower,

**In hikari's room…**

Also a peaceful sleep when….

RING RING RING WAKE YOU YOU SHY BAKA 2 HIKARI

"WAHHH!'' I fell of the bed.

"why did hotaru give me this…better get ready." she got up and went to take a shower.

**In hotaru's room…**

I smirked after hearing hikari's and mikan's screams and yelling.

"stupid bakas…better get ready."

**NORMAL POV**

_At 7:00_

"morning ladies ready for your first day!" yelled aunt chiyo and aunt tamaka.

"morning.." they said sleepy.

They sat and ate breakfast…

TO THE HOT SHOT BOYS (XD)

At the school.. Narai elementary there are three hot boys there….

Theres the playboy Natsume Hyuuga

The schools prince charming Ruka Nogi

And the schools rebel boy Kyo Sohma

There the HOT boys.

Natsume has raven black hair that was usually in a messy hair due.

And has piercing crimson eyes. And he has the 'im a cool bad boy' attitude and is smoking hot. He has straight A's and is the top in the school. He is 10 and has many fan girls and loves manga's. Natsume is loved by all the students and is protective for his friends and family.

Ruka has shining blond hair and pretty blue eyes. His hair is usually in a neat due… he also has straight A's and is the second top in the school. He is 10 and loves animals and has fan girls. And has the 'im your sweet prince' and has a sweet attitude. Ruka is gentle and pleasant personality.

Kyo has orange hair and orange eyes. His hair is usually in a neat and messy hair due. He gets bad grades and is the 'rebel' of the school. He is 10. And he loves to get his way.. sometimes. He has a rebel attitude. He is the lowest in the school. But he has lots of fan girls cause of that and they think hes hot. Kyo is stubborn and easily provoked and angered in any situation.

"hello natsume, kyo!" yelled ruka as he got out of his 08-09 dodge challenger SRT8 Hemi, which was painted white and said bye to his mom. It was his moms car.

"yo." said natsume. Who got of his fathers Saleen S7 red car.

"sup guys." said kyo calmly as he got out of his brother Miroku's C5 Z06 Corvettes painted yellow.

"hey you guys I heard there are gonna be three new students." said Ruka

"yea probably new fan girls tsk annoying." said natsume.

"I agree I hate fan girls." said kyo annoyed.

Then they saw a green SUV pull up.

Then they saw three girls step out. A black head, brown head, and a pink head. The three boys got up and left and they thought the same thing…'fan girls dammit."

* * *

><p><strong>THE BELL RANG<strong>

**MIKAN'S POV**

BING BING BING

"hello you're the new students right" said a teacher with blond hair and purple eyes.

"im your homeroom teacher my name is Narumi-sensei" he said.

"hi." I said and so did hikari and hotaru just well went…'hn'

"ok wait here till I tell you to come in." he said.

He went in and closed the door. We waited for he to call.

* * *

><p><strong>NARUMI'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'HELLO CLASS!" he said. All he got was grunts and hi's<p>

"well we have three new students.. no not one or two but THREE! isn't that great" he said.

"ok come on in my lil angels." I said.

MIKAN'S POV

We walked in and everyone in the room stopped and stared at us.

Did they know we were witches? No cause auntie said not to tell. Ok they don't. and they don't know about the sakura witch family yep no one knows.

"ok now please introduce yourselves please." he said. I looked at hotaru and she nodded and went first.

"names Hotaru Sakura. 10 and that's all you need to know oh and don't mess with me got that." she said and glared at all of them and they shuddered in fear except for two boys.

I looked at Hikari telling her if she can go.I know shes shy but I don't know.

"Hello everyone im Hikari Sakura. Nice to meet you im 10 and please treat me well." my sister said then bowed and smiled sweetly which made the boys eyes sparkle.

"hello im Mikan Sakura. N-nice to meet you all. Lets all be friends." I said then bowed and smiled like my sis and held her hand.

"ok class if you have any questions please ask." Narumi-sensei asked.

A hand rose and he pick the blond haired guy

"yea sir." the teacher said.

"ok umm you girls are you uhh sisters?" he asked.

I let hikari answer.

"yea we are."

" BUT YOU DON'T LOOK ALIKE!" yelled a girl with brown hair who I think is jealous of Hikari and me.

"I know." answered Hotaru.

"can I sit now." hotaru asked annoyed.

"yea let me think…hmm" he scanned the room looking for three desks.

"AH I know. Ok miss Hotaru you'll sit next to Ruka." he said. All the girls in the room went wide eyed then yelled a loud NOOOOO

I looked at hotaru to see her annoyed. Then she yell shut up and went to sit down.

* * *

><p><strong>RUKAS POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I have to sit next to a new girl named Hotaru. She looks scary. I tried to say hi but she glared at me and said hi back annoyed.<p>

"umm hi you ok." I asked.

"hn." she said. Wow she sounds like Natsume and Kyo.

HOTARU'S POV.

Great next to him…hes kind cute…WAIT NOOO I cant fall in love. The damn curse. I hope those to idiots will be able to not fall in love.

_NORMAL POV._

"ok now miss Hikari you'll sit next to.. hmm Kyo back there." he said pointing to a orange head boy.

All the girls yelled a strong NOOOOOOO GOD DAMMIT NOOO

I walked to my desk quietly and softly.

HIKARI'S POV

Oh I have to sit next to him. He seems nice.

"hi im Hikari Sakura nice to meet you." I said in a soft voice. He just looked at me and looked away.

"rude.." I whispered.

"….hi." he said. I lighted up and smiled.

"Hi." I said still smiling.

" whats your name?" I asked happy cause I might make a new friend.

"hm…im Kyo Sohma." he said looking bored.

"nice to meet you." I said still softly like a feather.

"hn…you talk to low and to soft." he said bored and put his head down on the desk. I twitched. that's how I am.

**MIKAN'S POV**

"ok now mikan you'll sit next to Natsume." he said pointing. Then there was a louder NO NO NO

I blinked and said ok.

I walked to my desk and sat down.

"hi there im Mikan Sakura nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"tsk fan girl I don't like you ok and your annoying." he said bored-ly.

that's when I steamed. HE-SAID-I-WAS-A-FANGIRL-AND-im-annoying-

"HEY! I DON'T LIKE YOU AND NEVER WILL GOT THAT JERK!" I yelled.

that's when the teacher said FREE PERIOD CLASS BYE and ran.

"what ever polka." he said then smirked at my reaction.

"PERVERT! YOU PEEPING TOM!" I yelled

"MI-CHAN!" yell hikari and hotaru hit my head with the baka gun.

"My name isn't tom its natsume and you showed me lil girl." he said.

Imma kill him!

"mi-chan please calm down" said hikari softly like a feather.

"ok only for you sis and for Hotaru" I said.

Then Kari-chan smiled.

"ok kari-chan." I said

NORMAL POV

In the hallways the three boys were talking.

"yo Ruka what ya think of your partner." asked Kyo.

"well she kinda scares me hehe." ruka said.

"stupid mines annoying." natsume said blankly.

"dude you have bad luck there mine is quiet. And she talks softly to. And she aint scary. Or annoying HA im luck." Kyo said laughing.

Natsume smirked.

"seems like you like her huh Kyo …or…. Orange cat." natsume said.

"NO EW NO she has pink hair. I mean who has pink hair. And stop calling me that…black cat." then I smirked.

"well mine don't talk she glares daggers." ruka said then laughed.

" yup bunny boy you got creepy freak HO-TA-RU." said Kyo smirking.

Then we all laughed well chuckled…

* * *

><p>AT LUNCH WITH THE GIRLS.<p>

"uhh hotaru you want this crab.. I think auntie switched our lunch." hikari said.

"hmm yea I don't like stir rice here." she handed me it.

"I got the right one." mikan said grinning. "rice balls and meat."

"yea.." hikari said.

Then we all laughed….. We went home and lived as normal humans…yea we had our magic practice time but…still. But that was all 6 years ago. Now we are 16 and are still witches in training and we have someone we love. Life isn't easy.

T.B.C.

The end of 'TSFC' the title. And till next time.

Sneak peek with chapter 4.

We are now In high school and things arent easy….three of us still have our elementary partners and they grew more handsome. Uh-oh we cant let them make us fall for them…but we already did…

Till next time. Hoped you enjoyed.

JA NE


	4. Chapter 4: high school

Chapter 4: 3rd year of high school and the courting of boys

I DON'T OWN G.A. (gakuen alice) OR ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>It was a sunny morning for the three teenage witches. It was there third year of high school and like always end up acting like your invisible. This year they changed the uniform to a white button up long sleeve shirt with a dark blue tie with a mid thigh dark blue skirt, and for me Hikari I wear knee length socks, and mikan wears ankle length socks while hotaru wears regular socks..the short ones.<p>

While walking to school a black McLaren F1 droze bye and we knew who it was….Natsume Hyuuga. We saw through the window and saw a slut in his car. Mikan looked disgusted also a tad bit sad. I knew she had a crush on him. I am not dumb.

"Mikan don't feel bad.. He is no good… remember the curse." Hotaru said. "I agree Mi-chan." I said. She just nodded. We walked to school and when we got there we heard…..

"_OH NATSUME YOUR SOO HOT!"_

"_MARRY ME RUKA-KUN"_

"_KYO YOUR SUCH A BAD BOY"_

"_NATSUME, RUKA, KYO I LOVE YOU!''_

HOTARU'S POV

Yuck these stupid comments on stupid boys. Who cares there lucky and not lucky at the same time. Oh well.

* * *

><p>MIKAN'S POV<p>

I hate school…

I hate MATH

I hate NATSUME MORE!

I wanna go home and maybe practice some magic.

"ne Hikari?'' I asked

" hmm yes Mikan." she said

" do you wanna.. I don't know skip classes maybe?'' I asked

" NO!" yelled Hotaru then…. BAKA BAKA BAKA.

"OWWW HOTARU! THAT HURT" I yelled.

She just replied with a 'I don't care' and kept walking. People still didn't know we were witches and they would say ' witches witches are big fat bitches' it really hurted us even Hotaru. And sometimes Hikari would cry. Then we split to go to our lockers. Mine was 515 and my code was 55873. Hikari's was 831 and her code was 91671. Hotaru's was 398 and her code was 42799. So it saddens us. As I was walking through the hallways I turned and bumped into something or someone.

"oww." I said while rubbing my hurting bottom.

" watch it polka..'' I knew that voice it was my worst nightmare….. NATSUME HYUUGA!

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I said while getting up.

That lucky bastard.. I am soo unlucky his locker was next to mine and it sucks.

"hn"

"I Have a name you know its Mikan….MIKAN.. MI-KA-N get it through your head.'' I said really starting to get pissed.

"ok polka well fare well I got to return to my girl now." was his answer than he left. That arrogant bastard.

I hate him.. I wonder what hotaru and hikari are doing…after that I got my books and went to homeroom Narumi-sensie…

* * *

><p>HOTARU'S POV<p>

I was walking to my locker when 'BAM' someone ran into me.

I glared at that person and helped him up..

"sorry I wasn't looki-" he stopped when he noticed me.

" Sakura-san…" he said

"hello Ruka.. And call me Hotaru…san" I said while looking up.

He blushed and looked down. I raised an eyebrow and smirked

" ok Hotaru-san oh and im really sorry I ran into you. Well I got to go bye see you in science class ja." he said and waved then left smiling like an idiot. I caught myself smiling and hid the small blush on my cheeks.

" dam baka" I mumbled.

Oh well time to get to homeroom with Daija-sensie….

* * *

><p>HIKARI'S POV<p>

I was walking while going to my locker. When I got there I saw Kyo talking to some girl on my locker and trying to ask her out or something like that. The way I saw it, it was the girl seducing him. So I got there with my pink shoulder back pack and said….

"excuse me but yo-" I was cut off. By the girl.

"go away bitch cant you see im busy.. Geeez you pink haired freak." she said, those words really hurted me.. Me being all sensitive and all don't work out…

"cut it out Julie" said Kyo.

"now what ya want Hikari." Kyo said sternly.

"uhh….y-y-your on m-my l-locker please move." I said shyly.

"what ever come on Kyo-kun'' the girl named Julie said.

"hn'' he said. " see ya in homeroom Hikari." kyo said.

I blushed and got my stuff out quickly and ran to homeroom cause if I didn't I'd be late. And Kakashi-sensie didn't like that…

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT…..I WAS IN A HURRY…AND RIGHT NOW ITS 2:18 AM AND IM TIRED…ILL MAKE IT UP BY POSTING TOMORROW PROMISE…wow making 4 chapters in a row NEW RECORD FOR ME.. Well ja ne enjoy

- Rosalie (AKA) rosie


	5. Chapter 5 new classes,& old partners

Chapter 5: NEW CLASSES AND OLD SEAT PARTNERS

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.! Or THE PEOPLE

ANSWERS TO THE REVIEWS

**Natmi: thanks for your reviews ****J. and yes it was sort of accelerate. Chapter was like a flashback moment. And I will update soon. It was like there first day meeting the boys and later on when there 16 it gets more out of hand. So keep reading cause I might add another chapter. J ja **

**XxXbloodyAngelSakuraXxX: ok I will update soon and thanks for reading and reviewing. Ja**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MIKAN'S POV<strong>_

I was in homeroom when they said this….

" all students report to the P.E. gymnasia and take a seat. I repeat all students report to the P.E. gymnasia and take a seat. Goodbye."

Ok I got up and left. When I was walking I saw Hotaru on the way.

"HELLO hotaru!" I said and smiled then waved and ran to her.

"hn.. Baka don't yell so early in the morning." she sadi in a cold voice. I shuddered…

"but…it only 8:45." I said. She just shrugged. Were walking and walking then we spotted something PINK.

"HIKARI OVER HERE!" I yelled and waved my hand up high.

"BAKA didn't I say don't yell!" yelled a very annoyed Hotaru.

"hehe…sorry.." I said kinda freaked out. Hotaru is scarey when annoyed.

"hi Mikan. Hi Hotaru." she said smiling. I have to admit Hikari hasn't been so shy past the years I mean in 4th grade when a boy talked to her she'll stutter and say not much. Now were 16 and teenagers she isn't shy no more… he he but she only is when she's talking to Kyo Sohma. HA! I bet she likes him.

"hn hi." said Hotaru.

We got to the gymnasia and saw LOTS of people.

_**No duh it's a SCHOOL stupid!**_

WHOS THERE! Who said that and Im NOT STUPID!

_**Im your inner… and im IN YOUR HEAD!**_

….go away….. I don't like you….. Your mean…. like… NATSUME!

_**Not a chance im you.. And so pretty much YOUR calling yourself MEAN**_

Bye bye imma talk to my SISTERS not YOU

I am going crazy. I thought.

" hey lets sit together ok." I said and pointing to three seats.

They nodded and we went to sit.

" ok your wondering why you're here. Well we have changed your school schedules and now you have different classes. Maybe you have a same class but it'll be different period. ok well go get your papers." said the school principal Tsuyaki.

I went to get my schedule and it said…..

Homeroom = 8:00- 9:00 room 1134 Narumi-sensie.

Period 1 math: 9:00- 10:30 room 3321 Jinno-sensie

Period 2 science= 10:30-11:30 room 1123 Fukuda-sensie

Period 3 reading= 11:30-12:30 room 1445 Kojima-sensie

Period 4 English= 12:30-1:00 room 2258 Oota-sensie.

Lunch 1:00 CAFITERIA. 1:00-2:30

Period 5 P.E.= 2:30- 4:00

Period 6 Lab class= 9:00-10:30 room 2121 Endo-sensie

Period 7 computer= 10:30-11:00 room 3321 Goto-sensie

Period 8 language arts= 11:00-12:00 room 2139 Mai-sensie

Period 9 world geography= 12:00-1:00 room 1241 Haimoto-sensie

Lunch 1:00-2:30 cafeteria

Period 10 free time- 2:30-3:30

Period 11 homeroom 3:30-4:00

DISMISAL 4:00

Ok that's my new classes…WAIT! PER.1 JIN-JIN

NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I AM GONNA DIE!

"HIKARI HOTARU LOOK AT THIS!" I yelled while waving the paper in the air.

"ok ok let me see it BAKA." hotaru said.

"ah we have the same classes." said Hotaru.

"YAY what about you Kari-chan" I said with sparkles in my eyes.

"….WE HAVE SAME CLASSES!'' said hikari while jumping for joy. "ok lets go" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME POV<strong>

"we have the same classes." said Ruka.

" and I am gonna fail them all." Kyo said

Hmm maybe that idiots has the same classes. Tsk maybe not.

"yea I bet Kyo." I said smirking

"shut up I hate school." Kyo said while smirking

"I like school…" ruka said

I looked at Kyo and he was glaring at Ruka. I smirked and said..

" Ruka the goody-two shoes has arrived." ruka turned pale.

"IM NOT I REPEAT NOT A GOODY TWO SHOE!'' he yelled

"yea right."' said Kyo annoyed. Like always.

"what ever lets get to Jinno-sensie class now." ruka said

"hn." I replied. Kyo just nodded. While we were walking we spotted the triplets of the school. Ignore them natsume.

It seems Kyo cant stand it and wants to say hi to Hikari…stupid.

And ruka wants to say hi to the creepy inventor.

Kyo mouthed imma say hi to Hikari.

He walked away.. "well ruka Kyo likes someone." I said then smirked. Ruka nodded. Then smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>KYO'S POV<strong>

I walked up to Hikari and said hi.

" hey Hikari or partner." I said. Im Hikari's partner. And its kinda cool. She isn't scarey, not clingy, or annoying.

"oh hello Sohma-san'' she said. I twitched. 'Sohma-san' really.

"no no call me Kyo instead." I said.

"oh ok ..kyo" she said.

I looked at her sisters and they were gone. We still have 15 minutes till per 1 cause of the change.

"uh hikari where are the other 2?'' she seemed confused and turned. She paled.

"t-t-they l-left me.." she said blushing, she's always so shy.

"hn yep…come on lets walk to class together." jackpot she blushed MADLY red and said…"o-o-ok Kyo." we walked together to class unknown that my fan girls were watching with pure anger and jealousy..

**FAN GIRL POV..**

"omg I cant believe miss pinky gets to walk with Kyo-Kun." said a blond.

"IMMA KILL HER!" yelled a girl with red hair

"shes gonna pay. Big time. Girls get ready for revenge." said a black haired girl.

**MIKAN POV**

I CANT BELIEVE THIS NATSUME IS BEHIND ME

"oi polka. Can I walk with you." he said.

"I don't care. Go ahead.'' I said.

"ok" he walked next to me.

" mikan." he called out. I was shocked he called me by my name.

"y-you c-called me by my n-n-n-name." I said with a lil blush on my face. It sounded right coming out of his mouth/

"hn,.. Yea." he said.

" it's a nice name." he said bored-ly. I blushed even more.

"uhh….thanks. Well here is my stop Jin-jin." I siad with a frown.

"hn me to." he said and we walked in. the whole room gasped. And some girls where thinking of a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME FAN GIRLS POV <strong>

" we need to get revenge." said a girl with green perms. Named Sumire Shouda.

"I agree with you sumi." said a girl with brown strait short locks. Named Nanami.

"yes Nana we will don't worry. She'll get it and so will her sisters." said a girl with strawberry blond hair named Luna.

"yes oh and Luna you know what I saw. The pink haired freak Hikari with my Kyo-kun." said Nana

"yea and I saw hotaru with Ruka-kun and they were talking." said sumire.

"that's the point. Those two boys are for you. So those girls better watch out." luna said then smirked. "oh I will really get them taken away from the FBI cause I can." luna said smirking a evil smirk

Then the girls started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

"ok class I have assigned partners." said jinno-sensie

"ok and I'll write them down."

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura

Hotaru Sakura and Ruka Nogi

Hikari Sakura and Kyo Sohma,

The names and other names.

Wait skip back those three girls with the three boys and the class goes..

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BAKA'S" yelled hotaru.

Hikari blinked and blushed and got to the seat… Mikan pouted and went to sit while saying 'why the pervert' and hotaru just well went to sit.

"well we get to sit next to each other huh Hi-ka-ri." said Kyo

Hikari blushed REALLY red and nodded shyly.

"hello Hoaru. Nice to see you again." said ruka nicely.

"hi and yea." said hotaru while blushing a unnoticeable blush.

"polka stop whining geez your annoying." natsume said then smirked at her reaction.

" PERVERT IM NOT ANNOYING!" yelled Mikan.

"Mrs. Sakura detention after class." after he said miss sakura the other two girls turned there heads.

"not you two Mikan Sakura." jinno said.

"oh." we said in unison.

"great this is all your fault Natsume." mikan said.

"hey Mi-chan me, hotaru, Ruka, and Kyo decided that this weekend were going to the beach and that if you and natsume would like to go?" asked Hikari. We were friends now since we don't know. "ok ill go sis." mikan said.

"hn whatever I'll go." said natsume.

"ok great Saturday well meet at hmm….. The West Cone beach at 11:00 k well ja see you Saturday." hikari said. And waved and went back to her seat because the class just began.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

How was it. If there is a mistake don't mind to tell me.

Well hope you enjoyed,

Till next time.

that's the end of chapter 5

Heres a sneak peek at chapter 6- at the West Cone Beach

" OMG MIKAN YOUR BATHING SUIT IS SOO CUTE! NATSUME WILL LOVE IT!"

" ITS NOT FOR HIM! Auntie Chiyo suggested I wear it."

"BAKA lets go or we'll be late."

"the beach is so sunny I love it."

"SHUT UP POLKA!"

Till next time

-Rosalie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: west cone beach and new encounters?

I DON'T OWN G.A. AND NEVER WILL

* * *

><p>It was finally Saturday and we were going to the West Cone beach. Hikari, mikan, hotaru, natsume, ruka, and kyo are all going to the beach.<p>

MIKAN, HOTARU, HIKARI'S POV….

We were getting dressed. We were all wearing shorts and tank tops. Each with different designs and color. Hotaru's was a black one with a white stripe, Mikan's was a light pink one with a flower design on the bottom, and Hikari's was a green one with the letters 'Please don't touch.' . they all wore white shorts.

"ok lets go load the car." hotaru said while holding the beach umbrella. "hai." Hikari said while carrying a bag with sun block and some towels. "OK!" yelled mikan while holding the cooler with waters and coke.

We were meeting the bots there. We got in and went off in Hotaru's black Challenger…..

* * *

><p>NATSUME, RUKA, KYO'S POV…<p>

Now we were all ready in our swimming trunks. Natsume wore dark red trunks while ruka wore light blue, and kyo was wearing a orange one. The had all black tank tops on as well. "hn.. Lets go." Natsume said while holding the other cooler with snacks and foods in it as well with some beer. "ok." ruka said while holding another bag if sun block and towels. "whatever." kyo said while holding an umbrella and his hat.

They all got in the car. They were taking Natsume's Lamborghini that was shiny red.

AT THE BEACH… NORMAL POV

We got at the beach at exactly 11:00. We all got out and looked at the heating beach before us. "ahh this is gonna be so much fun!" mikan said while smiling.

"yea." hikari and ruka said. Hotaru and the two boys just 'hnned'

They walked to the spot and while walking all the girls went….

"_omg the red swimsuit boy is sooo hot!" said some girl_

"_OMG he's natsume hyuuga!" _

"_hes sooo hot"_

"_omg the blue trunk boy is hot."_

" _he looks like a prince."_

"_KYO is there to omg and ruka and natsume!" _

that's what annoyed hotaru the most.. She actually glared at them and didn't hit them.. Wow never seen that.

"ok lets set up." hotaru said. We nodded and setted our equipment.

The boys went back to the car cause they forgot the radio.

Mikan took off her bottoms and top and hikari said…

"OMG MIKAN YOUR BATHING SUIT IS SOO CUTE! NATSUME WILL LOVE IT!" yelled Hikari while grinning.

Hotaru smirked and chuckled. " ITS NOT FOR HIM! Auntie chiyo suggested I wear it." said mikan.

"yea right." hotaru said. Mikan was wearing a two piece baby pink bikini that has a big strawberry on the chest part.

"yea look at yours Hikari. Is it for Kyo?" mikan said while snickering. This time hotaru chuckled loudly while smirking and nodding.

"n-n-no.." Hikari said while blushing. She was wearing a two piece dark blue bikini with light blue stripes.

Hotaru took hers off and she was wearing a… shocking two piece purple bikini with the letters written on it ' don't look or you'll die.'

"hotaru I like yours he he." hikari said while laughing nervously. Mikan did the same.

The boys came back and almost dropped the radio

" wow who knew you girls will actually look like well girls." kyo said smirking. Natsume also smirked. And ruka blushed at hotaru.

"come on lets go swimming." mikan said,

"ok ok after the sun block." ruka said.

We put sun block on and went to the ocean. "ahh this feels nice..'' mikan said while walking in the ocean.

"THE BEACH IS SO SUNNY I LOVE IT!" mikan said while splashing water.

"SHUT UP POLKA!" natsume yelled annoyed.

We played for a more while until it was 3:56. We all went to walk more farther of the beach and when we got back we saw people screaming and yelling " hurry run the monster is after us!''

MIKAN HOTARU HIKARI POV.

We looked at each other and in our eyes said oh no.

We looked up ahead and saw a water centipede. With 6 rows of teeth and trying to get the people. It was on land then off land. It stopped and looked at us. We froze so did the boys.

It probably sensed we were witches. Cause sine father died there were evil witches after us. We were told that an evil witch named Palama was after our powers. Chiyo told us to be careful and now we have no choice but to use magic.

"ill protect you stay back." yelled ruka and natsume and kyo.

"NO we can fight them!" we yelled.

They looked at us if we were crazy. " NO YOU CANT YOUR GIRLS!" yelled kyo and ruka. Natsume nodded.

" NO! MOVE." we pushed them hard and they fell. We ran up to the monster.. The boys were yelling NOOO but we didn't care were witches.

We made a triangle figure. Hotaru in front, mikan on left, hikari on right..

The we said….

" DAI SHO BAI BO!" after we said that three necklaces appeared on our necks Mikan wore a wind pendent on her neck, hotaru wore a ice pendent and hikari wore a sun pendent.

" SHI DA LA ROA MA KEEN! TRIANGLE BARRIER!" we all said. Then a orange barrier shaped as a triangle appeared and blocked its hits. The boys looked at us in disbelief.

"GO HELP ESCAPE THE PEOPLE!" yelled hotaru they nodded. And left.

" ok GO!" hotaru said.

" SHI SOW O WIND SWOARD" mikan said and a sword appeared and she sliced him.

" MAI DOE RAI NEE LIGHT BEAM!" hikari said then a light beam shot out of her hand and shot him.

" KRI MAI LAI NAI MERI FROST BITE!" hotaru said. The a beam of ice appeared and freezed him and he died

"tsk how weak." hotaru said.

Then the boys came back and looked at them shocked.

"what are you guys?" Ruka asked.

"yea." kyo said

"what the hell happened." natsume said.

"well…'' mikan said.

"welll what." natsume said.

" well…..we are not humans." hikari said

"and then what are you then huh?" kyo said.

" if we tell you then you cant tell promise." hotaru said.

"we promise." they all said.

" well were…. Witches…'' we said in unison.

"NANI!" they said.

"yea.."

After that we left and went home. The boys promised to keep it a secret and we trust them. So now that was attack number 1.… theres many more where that comes from.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

THE END HOPED YOU LIKED IT. SRRY FOR NOT UPDATEDING FASTER MY MOM'S INTERNET DOESN'T WORK SO I HAVE TO WAIT FOR ME TO GO TO MY DADS. WELL JA

-Rosalie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

I OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

-sorry IM REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! SRRY GOMEN! I WILL MAKE AS MUCH STORY'S TODAY!

Pls enjoy.!

* * *

><p>- CHAPTER 7<p>

It's been a week since that accident. And the boy's has been acting strange. Weird huh. Well you cant blame them, they found out that three strange girls are witches.

We reached homeroom an as usual they went to sit in there assigned seats.

"hi Kyo-kun." Hikari greeted

"hn sup…." Kyo said.

"ano… gomen." hikari said.

"hm… for what?" Kyo said, while raising a brow.

"err well I think that….. Well never mind kyo-kun." she responded.

"what ever." he said.

"HI NATSUME~" Mikan said while smiling and waving.

"hn polka." he said

"my name isn't polk its Mikan, Mi-K-An, M-I-K-I-A." she said.

"what ever polka. Shut up and sit.'' Natsume said. And smirked.

'mou~" she pouted and sat with her arms crossed.

"hi Hotaru." Ruka said.

"hn. Hi don't bother me." she said calmly.

"hehe uhh hai Hotaru." Ruka said.

After school. The girls walked to the parking lot and out the gates.

" im tired you guys." mikan complained.

" hn baka." Hotaru said.

"haha mikan-chan we'll be home soon." Hikari said smiling. Looking up at the sky.

Hikari has always loved the sun while Hotaru hated bright areas.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN POV<strong>

-yawn- oh boy im tired.

"im tired You guys" I said.

"hn baka." Hotaru said. Heh typical.

"haha Mikan-chan we'll be home soon." Hikari said. Smiling and looking up. Why is she always looking up? All I know I remember she's the witch of the sun. duh hehe. She's like the goddess of the Sun an Light. Sometimes I wish I was like her. Smart, calm, and beautiful. But I like how I am.

Oh right were like different goddess witches

As I said, Hikari is the witch of the Sun and Light.

Hotaru is the witch of the Ice and Wind.

Me I am the witch of the Water and Earth.

Earth is like rocks and stuff. I like nature.

When we were walking my phone starting to ring.

_Life is good but I cant complain, _

_I mean I can but no ones listening_

_Your image overwhelms my brain~~_

"moshi moshi?" I said

"**sup mikan."**

'EHH who is this! How you know my name! omg you're a RAPIST A STALKER AHH~~"

"**oi shut up polk! Im not a stalker or a rapist baka."**

'ehh natsume how you get my number?"

'**simple. Imai. And meet me at eight at the park near the swings by."**

"WAIT what uhh ano OK"

"**ok bye polka"**

And he hung up.

"who was that?" asked Hikari.

"baka obviously that was natsume."

"ehh I wasn't paying attention I saw a pretty light it was pink." hikari said.

"baka.."

"ehh heh heh well lets get home!" I said.

"HAI!" hikari said.

I cant believe I am meeting natsume at the park!

When we were walking we saw a sign that said.

'SINGING CONTEST! JOIN NOW AND WIN A RECORD COMPANY! AND A CHANCE TO GO ON A THREE WEEK VACTION TO HAWAII! ALONG WITH SIX OTHER FRIENDS OR FAMILY MEMBERS! SIGN UP TODAY!

IT STARS TWO WEEKS FROM NOW! JA NE GOOD LUCK OOH AND ITS AT THE CENTRAL THREATHER PLACE HERE IN JAPEN! HAHAHA JA NE AND GOOD LICK AGAIN.'

"OHHH I wanna sign up." me and hikari said.

"hnn what ever guess nothing better to do ill join to." hotaru said

'YAY~" me and Hikari said. We signed up and went home.

I still had 5 hours till I meet natsume.

Me and my sisters went to write a song. Me I went to think in my room of a good song. Hikari went to our library here in our house and hotaru went to her lab to think.

"ok ok let me think maybe I can write a song about natsume but he wont know yea ill do that hehe since im thinking about him a I cant wait to meet him yea that's a good ideal."

After thirty minutes all I got down was for the verse 1 was…

_Oh oh oh_

_Can you feel me when I think about you,_

_With every breathe I take_

_Every minute _

_No matter what I do_

_My world's is an empty place…_

And that's all I got for now. This is gonna be hard.

* * *

><p><strong>HOTARU'S POV<strong>

Grr this why did I do this. Oh yea I don't know. Oh well.

All I thought of was.. Im making a song about rock no girly lame girl go gaga for a guy song nooo way

All I got is for verse one is…

_You where my conscious,_

_So solid,_

_Now your like water,_

_And we started drowning,_

_Not like we'd sink any farther,_

_But I let my heart go_

_It's somewhere down at the bottom_

_But I'll get a new one_

_And come back for the hope that you've stolen_

Hmm that's pretty good. Yea. Now I know why I agreed. For the vacation,

* * *

><p><strong>HIKARI POV<strong>

Ahhh im freaking out! Maybe I cant sing. This sucks. I feel like crying. And this song so far aint go NO WHERE I cant think. All I got so far was….. Maybe its because my voice is to soft.. an hour later Hotaru and Mikan came in.

"hey lets here what you got so far Hikari then ill show you mine ne." Mikan said.

"yea maybe your soft voice will make us win." Hotaru said.

All I did was smile and nod.

"well ano this song is like for…Kyo-kun.." I said.

"hehe mine is for natsume." mikan said.

"hn." hotaru said.

I grabbed the guitar and began to sing

**There's something bout the rain,**

**The street looks when it just rained,**

**There's a glow off the pavement**

**You walk me to the car**

**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there**

**In the middle off the parking lot yeah~**

**Oh yeah**

**Were drivin down the road**

**I wonder if you know**

**Im tryin so hard**

**Now to get caught up now**

**But your just so cool**

**Run your hands through your hair**

**Absentmindedly makin me want you**

**And I don't know how it can get any better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first **

**Fearless!**

**And I don't know why**

**But with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress **

**Fearless**

**So baby drive slow**

**Till we run out of road**

**In this one horse town**

**I wanna stay here**

**In this passengers seat**

**You put your eyes on me,**

**In this moment now **

**Capture it,**

**Remember it**

**Cause And I don't know how it can get any better than this**

**You take my hand and drag me head first **

**Fearless**

**And I don't know why**

**But with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress **

**Fearless**

**Uh oh**

**Well you stood there with me on the doorway**

**My hands shake**

**I'm not usually this way but,**

**You pull me in and I'm a little more brave**

**It's a first kiss, it's flawless**

**Really something**

**It's fearless**

**Oh yeah**

**Cause I don't know how its gets better than this you take my hand and drag me head first **

**Fearless**

**And I know but with you I dance in a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**Cause I don't know how its gets better than this you take my hand and drag me head first **

**Fearless**

**And I know but with you I dance in a storm in my best dress**

**Fearless**

**Oh oh , yea**

I blushed

"there." I said blushing.

"THAT WAS WONDERFUL! IMMA CRY" mikan said, she started to tear up.

"that's pretty good lil sis." hotaru said.

"really!" I said. They nodded.

"YAY~" I said..

MIKAN POV

"ok my turn hehe here I go"

**Ohhhh**

**Can you feel me when I think about you?**

**With every breath I take**

**Every minute, no matter what I do**

**My world is an empty place**

**Like I've been wondering the desert**

**For a thousand days  
><strong>

**don't know if it's a mirage **

**But I always see your face, baby**

**I'm missing you so much Can't help it,im inlove  
><strong>

**\A day without you is like a year without rain **

**I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive **

**A day without you is like a year without rain**

** Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh **

**The stars are burning **

**I hear your voice in my mind **

**Can't you hear me calling**

** My heart is yearning Like the ocean that's running dry**

** Catch me I'm falling **

**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet **

**(Won't you save me)**

** There's gonna be a monsoon When you get back to me Oh, baby **

**I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love **

**A day without you is like a year without rain**

** I need you by my side **

**Don't know how I'll survive **

**A day without you is like a year without rain**

** Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh**

** So let this drought come to an end**

** And make this desert flower again**

**i need you here i cant explain**

**but a day without you **

**is like a year without rain**

**oh**

**I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love**

** A day without you is like a year without rain**

** I need you by my side**

** Don't know how I'll survive **

**A day without you is like a year without rain**

** Ooh, wooahh woaahh**

**ohhh  
><strong>

"YAY MI-CHAN!'' yelled hikari.

"good for a baka." hotaru said.

"YEA THANK YOU" I said.

"now hotaru your turn."

"hn whatever."

HOTARU POV

"ok."

**You were my conscience **

**So solid, **

**now you're like water**

** And we started drowning **

**Not like we'd sink any farther**

** But I let my heart go**

** It's somewhere down at the bottom**

** But I'll get a new one**

** And come back for the hope that you've stolen**

** I'll stop the whole world,**

**I'll stop the whole world From turning into a monster,**

** eating us alive **

**Don't you ever wonder**

** how we survive?**

** Well, now that you're gone,**

** the world is ours **

**oh oh oh  
><strong>

**I'm only human **

**I've got a skeleton in me**

** But I'm not the villain**

** Despite what you're always preaching**

** Call me a traitor **

**I'm just collecting your victims **

**And they're getting stronger **

**I hear them calling (Calling, calling) **

**I'll stop the whole world,**

** I'll stop the whole world**

** From turning into a monster,**

** eating us alive **

**Don't you ever wonder**

** how we survive?**

** Well, now that you're gone,**

** the world is ours**

** Well, you thought of straight big solutions**

** But I like the tension**

** And not always knowing the answers **

**But you're gonna lose it**

** You're gonna lose it**

** I'll stop the whole world, **

**I'll stop the whole world**

** From turning into a monster, **

**eating us alive**

** Don't you ever wonder **

**how we survive? **

**Well, now that you're gone**

** the world I'll stop the whole world,**

** I'll stop the whole world **

**From turning into a monster,**

** eating us alive **

**Don't you ever wonder **

**how we survive?**

** Well, now that you're gone, **

**the world is ours**

I sang and I felt pretty good to.

I looked at the two baka's and there jaws are open wide and there eyes look like saucers.

"tsk bakas close your mouth you'll catch flys."

"WOW THAT WAS AMAZING HOTARU!" they both yelled.

"Yea yea now mikan go get ready." I said she nodded and at 8 she left.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN POV<strong>

I walked to the park I was in blue skinny jeans and a regular pink T-shirt and wore out sneakers. My hair was down. And I wore a jacket. What? He didn't say what to wear now did he. No, all he said was meet him at the park.

There I saw him in a….. TUX!

"ano NATSUME!" I said and waved.

"wha wha your in a tux!" I said.

"hn polka figured you come in this.'' he said.

"well you didn't tell me what to wear hmph." I said and turned around an pouted while my arms where crossed.

"ah that's why I got you this polka." he said.

He had a bag. I opened it at there. The most cutest dress I ever seen.

It was a light blue knee length spaghetti strapped dress. With a bow in the back. "KAWAI! Cute" I said

"I know I know go get dressed in the parks restroom."

"HAI!" I said and dashed off

Few minutes later I came out. He smirked and lead me to his . Damn him. Cherry red Ferrari. Gah damn that rich bastard. After a while of driving we reached a fancy restaurant.

"no im not goin in there." I pouted.

"why not polka?" he smirked.

"CAUSE its expensive there! Stupid." I said.

"polka you do know im the great Natsume Hyuuga right?" he asked. I glared

" and you do know im an witch right and I can turn you into a FROG!" I said, even though I wouldn't do that.

"ah I know but you wont. Now lets go."

Damn that cocky bastard.

"hello im Tiaga welcome to De la Velour. Please follow me." the waitress said and gave natsume a flirtiest look ever.

"ok please pick your order." she said

"hmmm ok I know what I want."

"hn." he said.

"mou. What are you getting ne?" I said,

"hn."

'is that all you can say."

"ah"

I twitched. He 'hn'ed' me and ah'ed me

"really natsume that's annoying.' I said

"tsk."

"OK HYUUGA RE-"

"may I take your orders mister and… ew. He" she said.

Ew SHE CALLED ME EW woman have you looked in the mirror lately GEEZ.

"ah ill have the fettuccine pasta please." I said and smiled showing her my cute dimples. She rolled her eyes.

"tsk ok what ever… what about you sir" she said.

"hn ill also have the fettuccine pasta. And get me two rosemary tea's." he said

"hia sir."

After a while our food came.

Then we ate and left when we walked to the car. Natsume said something I wish he say again..

"Mikan….. I have to say something." he siad looking away.

"ok what is it." I said.

"well I. l-l~" I cut him off.

"love me?" I said,

He nodded. I was the first to make a move. I kissed him. And he responded right when I touched his lips with mine. It lasted for about 20 seconds.

We broke apart. We were both blushing.

"arigato mikan" he said again and kissed me.

At that moment I wish it last for ever. But being me I was care less and forgot about the curse. Now the mission is on to break this curse.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

I hope you enjoyed J

The songs where…

**Fearless- Taylor Swift,**

**A year without rain- Selena Gomez,**

**Monster- Paramore.**

Ok ja ne


	8. Chapter 8 : Hikari and Kyo

Chapter 8: Hikari and Kyo.

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE,

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari POV.<strong>

Yawn~ ahh im so tired.

It was Saturday. Hmm. What should I do today. I got up and went to take a shower.

After the shower. "Ahh~ refreshing." I said,

I walked down for breakfast. In white shorts and a pink t-shirt.

"good morning Mikan." I said.

"hey mikan how did your date go with Natsume yesterday?" I asked. She blushed really hard.

"uhh ano…." she told me everything.

"REALLY! You two kissed!" I said.

"shhh… shhh not out loud." mikan said putting her finger to her lips as in telling me to quiet down.

"hehe ok. Oh here is hotaru." I said.

"hn morning." she said.

"good morning." me and Mikan said.

~AFTER Breakfast.~

I was walking around the garden.

I heard my phone ringing.

_So gimme the bad news baby _

_Now don't make me wait,_

_I wanna know im your biggest mistake_

"hello Hikari speaking."

"hey. Its me kyo."

"oh hey kyo-kun h-how did you get my number." I asked.

"hn Natsume asked Mikan."

"oh. Well is there something you need?"

"yea. Meet me at the flora park in thirty minutes."

"o-ok ill be there." I said. Omg is this a date or just a friendly time.

"ok bye."

"bye."

"YAY~…. Mikan, Hotaru!" I ran inside.

I told them and got dressed. I was in a white skirt and a pink t-shirt that said 'love and live' I got my purse and left.

* * *

><p>~<strong>FLORA PARK~<strong>

I was walking. There's flowers everywhere. Its so beautiful here.

I saw a bench and went to go sit. I didn't notice the orange hair man there and the girls staring at him in wonder if he was some person they seen.

I sat and then there was a hand touching my back.

"eep!" I yelled and stood up holding my purse.

"hey don't yell. Or the fan girls will notice me."

It was Kyo. He was in a black hoodie and had sunglasses on.

"oh gomen. Hehe." I said scratching the back of my head.

"oh hey. So what ya wanna do." I asked.

The wind blowing my pink hair. Lucky I had it in a low pony tail. I guess haha.

"the amusement park." he said pointing his finger.

"oh I didn't notice that." I said, then I smiled big and pulled his arm. "lets go!" I said.

Once we entered the amusement park. I took him straight to the biggest, scariest ride there!

"lets ride that one!" I said pointing to the 'Dueling Dragons'.

"uhh…" I looked at Kyo and he looked pale.

"Come on please. Pretty please!" I said puppy eyeing him.

"….fine.."

"YAY." after waiting we got on.

And it started.

" AHHHHH ahaha THIS IS FUN!" I yelled.

"ahhhhh GET ME OFF THIS DEATH MACHINE!" kyo yelled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was laughing.

It ended. After got off my hair was messy and Kyo looks like hes about to pass out.

"haha that was fun right." I said fixing my hair.

"it nearly killed me Hikari."

"haha now you can pick."

"ok…. That one."

He pointed to the Haunted House.

I paled. I nearly fainted. Ok I have a bad fear for haunted house. So I might be a witch and witches see scary things, but a haunted house nooo!

"umm how about something else." I said.

"no that one." then he dragged me into the line.

Ok think think. Oh! I can say I have to use the bathroom, and stay in there. Yeah.

"ano Kyo I have to potty." I said.

"no your lying so you can stay in the bathroom. Im not dumb Hikari."

"uhh no. ok fine." I said giving up.

It was our turn. Ok don't cry and scream. My face was turning pale. And paler.

"its ok just hold on to me." kyo said. Is he blushing.

"ok." I said holding onto his arm.

We entered.

"AHHHH!" seconds later a ghost popped out and… "boo~"

"AHHH KYO ITS AFTER ME!' I said turning my head to look behind me. A thing was following me.. Err well me and kyo.

"AHHH!" freddy appeared and scared me. After that lots more screaming from our lovely pinky HIKARI.

"AHHH~! GET ME OUTTA HERE" I yelled.

I looked over at kyo and he was twitching.

"SHUT UP HIKARI! AND LET GO A LITTLE YOUR SQUISHING MY ARM DAMMIT!'' he yelled at me. I started crying. Not cause he yelled because.

"AHHHH BEHIND YOU! HOLY! WHAT IS THAT!" I yelled and ran away.

"HIKARI COME OVER YOU'LL GET LOST!" Kyo said.

I stopped and turn to look at him the monster was following him!

"ahhhhhh!"

I ran off again.

Then Kyo turned and he paled to and ran next to me. We were both running at the same speed. Then we reached the exit.

"omg that was scary what was that Kyo." I asked

"I don't know. now lets go another ride."

After many rides, and mini games. We left.

He was walking me home. I was eating cotton candy.

"hn."

"huh want some?" I asked.

I shrugged. And leaned down and took some mine. I blushed his face was so close to mine.

Then we reached my home.

"well bye Kyo thank you. I had fun.''

"yea bye." he left and I waved again.

I went inside and slid down the door. Holding the bear he won me.

I blushed and got up and went into my room, swinging my bear. I giggled.

And I didn't notice the black shadow in the corner of the room move and out the window.

* * *

><p>The end..<p>

Hope you liked. The next will be about Hotaru and Ruka.

Ja


	9. Chapter 9 Hotaru and Ruka

Chapter 9: Hotaru and Ruka.

I don't own Gakuen Alice….. I wish!

* * *

><p>REVIEWS:<p>

**Darkangl13: they were ten but that was like how they meant the boys. They really are 16 now. And the boys are 17. The aunts are Chiyo is 45 and Tamaka is 43. Sorry for the confusion hehe…. But thank you for reviewing.**

**Animefreak7lover: lol its because she likes the rush of things. And its like me. I LOVE ROLLERCOASTERS but of I was on that ride I be scared. And the haunted house she was scared of because she don't like creepy things that pop out of no where lol. Thanks for your reviews.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. Enjoy. Btw im trying to get this story to about 30 chapters, or maybe more or might end with 25. But 25-30 that's how im thinking.**

* * *

><p>The girls were playing Truth or Dare in Mikan's room.<p>

"ok Mikan truth or dare." asked Hikari.

"uhh. Dare!" mikan said.

"ok I dare you to prank call natsume!" Hikari said. Hotaru smirked.

"ok.." Mikan said.

Seconds later…

"hello mr. Hyuuga." said Mikan in a fake British accent.

"hn who the hell is this?" he asked.

"oh um this Is the bank calling. Yea the bank."

"baka…. Mikan is that you?"

"uhh whos this Mikan you speak. Is she your girlfriend?" Mikan was paling. He cant find out its Mikan. It looks like she ran out of words to say.

"hn then whos this?"

"this is uhh." she looked around the room trying to find a fake name. "mrs. Waters. I mean Crystal Waters." Mikan said looking at Hotaru water bottle. Hikari was laughing and Hotaru was trying not to laugh.

"hn bye."

"WAI-"

"he hung up." Mikan said.

"hehe ok now hotaru Dare or. DARE!" Mikan said.

"baka its truth or dare."

"noo well you wont say dare." Mikan said pouting.

"hn fine dare, hurry up." Hotaru said.

Then Mikan looked at Hikari and smiled. It seemed Hikari got the hint and smiled big and started laughing.

"I DARE YOU TO GO ON A DATE WITH RUKA-PYON!" yelled Mikan. Hotaru choked on her water and said….

"baka! This is what you two planned!" Hotaru yelled.

"go go! Call him!" Mikan and Hikari said.

"…fine."

Seconds later.

"Hello Ruka Nogi speaking."

"Ruka."

"Hotaru? Is there something you need?"

"no just…." Hotaru had a lil blush on like they cant see. Psh they can,

"ok what is it."

"umm can. Can we go on a date like in an hour?" Hotaru looked away from the phone waiting for his rejection.

"ok! I'll pick you up! I know were we can go."

Hotaru looked shocked. No one ever agreed to go out with her. Then she smiled. And said ok and hung up.

"lets get you dressed!" yelled both Hikari and Mikan.

"no." then she left.

"-blink-" Hikari.

"-twitch-" Mikan.

"MOU! HOTARU!" Mikan yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hotaru Pov~<strong>

Its been an hour and Ruka just arrived, I was in black skinny jeans, and a purple shirt. With a silver belt on. The shirt slid off my shoulder. And the belt was over my shirt, not on the pants belt line.

I had no make up on. So im decent.

"hey Hotaru."

"oh hi Ruka. So where we going." I said.

"surprise." he said. I nodded and got him his car.

After bout thirty minutes.

And were at a….. HORSE RANCH!

"whats this Ruka?" I asked.

"oh this is my family ranch. Were goin horse back riding."

"oh" I love horses.

"oh I hope you mind?"

"no I like this." I said and gave a smile to Ruka. He seemed to notice and blushed.

"well lets go."

In the ranch. Ruka got his horse and I got mine. His was a pearl white color one named Mist. I had a brown one with brown fur named Choco.

"well shall we." Ruka said. I nodded and we went out into the field.

"this is amazing Ruka," I said,

"I know that's why I chose this. I seemed you might enjoy it." he said, I nodded.

After hours of horse back riding he took me to dinner.

We were at Olive Garden. I don't mind I like the food here to.

"ok lets order." I nodded. I looked around and saw girls giving flirty looks at Ruka. I glared at all of them and they glared back. If do this longer. I'm going to do something about this.

"ok what would you like to order." said the waitress. At least a normal person.

"I like Spaghetti Parmesan. And coke." Ruka said.

"ill have the same but with tea." I said. Giving the waitress the menu.

"ok coming up."

After a couple minutes. I couldn't stand the silence.

"so Ruka hows it um goin." I asked. What I have nothing to say.

"im good hows your sisters? I notice Natsume and Mikan are going out now right, and Hikari and Kyo went like on a date yesterday.

"yea the bakas are fine."

He laughed and I chuckled.

More minutes later the food arrived.

We ate. After we were finished. He took me home.

We arrived at my house,

"well Bye ruka I had fun." I said.

"yea bye." he leaned on the side of the car. I was about to enter the house when. I ran back down to Ruka and kissed his cheek.

"bye" I said and ran back inside the house.

"bye.." he lefted.

"wow I cant believe I did that."

I said and went to my room.

I stopped. What was that. I saw the shadow. It was moving.

"whos there." I said

Then the shadow went out the window. How is that possible the window is closed.

I went to the window and it was gone. I have to tell Tamaka and Chiyo. But they wont believe me. Ill tell Hikari and Mikan instead. But there probably asleep so Ill tell them in the morning.

* * *

><p>The end. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 the big concert

Chapter 10: The big Concert.

I don't own G.A.

**Ok for this im goin to let the readers choose who wins.**

**Ok. the characters in it who are singing are….**

**Mikan- Love you like a love song**

**Hikari- Sparks Fly**

**Hotaru- Brick By Boring Brick**

**Natsume, Ruka, Kyo- New Divine **

**Luna, Sumire, Nanami- Circus**

**Ok please choose who should win . Its your choice. Toodles enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Today was the big day. Oh everyone was excited. Even three little sleeping.. Err one sleeping witch. Which is Hotaru getting her sleep. And the other two are practicing. After an hour later Hotaru woke up finally. Everyone knows not to wake her from her sleep. Once Hikari tried it and she was hit by a boxing glove. And her nose was sprained for 3 weeks, then Mikan tried and she was set up in a trap. She was stuck in a net for two hours till Hotaru woke up and hit her with her baka cannon. Not fun, so they learned there lesson. They had there out fit already picked out. They went shopping with Anna and Nonoko two days ago. Hikari and Mikan where so excited while Hotaru was just.. Well she didn't care, shes only doing it for the vacation.<p>

It was finally time to leave. Hikari, Hotaru, Mikan entered the car. With Chiyo and Tamaka in front. Chiyo was driving. And Tamaka was checking her list. At the Japan Central there were Dressing rooms. The three girls where sharing one. They packed the back with there guitars and out fits, and some make-up things and shoes.

After about thirty minutes the girls arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>THE THREE GIRLS POV.<strong>

"wow this place is big." Mikan said in awe.

"yea it is." Hikari said. Hotaru nodded. The girls had there Guitars around them. Hotaru looked around and her eyes widen.

"lets go to our dressing room fast." Hotaru said.

"why?…. Oh gosh yeah lets go.. I didn't know they were competing to." Mikan said. Hikari looked wide eyed.

Then they went to there dressing room.

"lets walk around." asked Mikan. There aunts where putting in Order.

Then they walked out. They started walking around and then they hit something or someone.

"ow'' Mikan said.

"huh." Hikari looked confused.

"hn." Hotaru said.

Then they all looked up and there jaws dropped even Hotaru's.

"hn its just you guys." Natsume said bored.

"your competing to oh man.." Hikari said, turning away.

"huh whats wrong hi-ka-ri?" Kyo said smirking at her. Then she redden,

"nothing." she said. " HI Hotaru." Ruka said smiling. She whispered hi and nodded.

"Natsume Hyuuga what are you doing here!" Mikan said pointing her pointer finger him her face red.

"what afraid you'll loose polka."

"NO WERE GONNA WIN! So bye we have preparing to do!" mikan said dragging Hikari and Hotaru away to walk around. They weren't actually gonna prepare, they were gonna walk around.

Then after walking around for awhile they spot the three sluts.

"omg." said Mikan. Her face flushing with anger.

"oh look girls it's nerds. What are they doing here, singing and embarrassing themselves." Luna said.

"Shut up Luna your gonna loose!" Mikan said and Hikari nodded. Hotaru death glared at them.

"in your dreams. Were hot your not, we have money you don't, were popular and oh wait and your not. And we have talent," Luna said.

"you don't know what we can do." Hikari said, then we left.

After thirty minutes we went to our dressing room. It was 7:02 and it starts at 8:00.

We got what number we are and where…..

Mikan- 15

Hotaru- 16

Hikari- 17

"lets get ready." Hoatru said.

"right." Mikan and Hikari said.

BOYS POV

They got to there dressing room and saw what number they performing. They where number 14.

"hn lets get ready."

After they got dressed it was 8 now.

Natsume had black skinny jeans and a Red shirt. On the shirt was a design of a black dragon, he was wearing red nikes. And had a black necklace on.

Ruka was wearing red jeans and a black shirt. On the shirt was a design of a white skull, he was wearing black nikes.

Kyo was wearing grey skinny jeans and a black shirt grey wolf a design of a grey wolf. He was wearing grey nikes.

It was minutes later they were called up on stage.

Natsume was playing Lead singer and guitar, Ruka was playing the bass, and Kyo on drums.

"ok give it up for Crimson Flames!" the speaker said.

When they walked on stage the girls went wild.

"omg its there turns." three girls said. Three witches said.

Natsume smirked.

Kyo waved.

Ruka smiled.

"where Crimson Flames. This song is called New Divine." Natsume said.

"enjoy." Ruka said.

Then they started…..

_**New Divine-**_

I remember black skies,

The lightning all around me

I remembered each flash,

as time began to blur

Like a startling sign

That fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserved.

So give me reasons

to prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

Give me reasons

To fill this hole

Connect the space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies

Across this new divine

There was nothing inside

The memories left abandoned

There was no where to hide

The ashes fell like snow

And the ground caved in

Between where we were standing

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reasons

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the thoughts cross

The distance between in your eyes

Across this new divine

In every loss

In every lie

And every truth that you deny

And each regret

In each good bye

Are some mistakes

You pray to hide

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the thoughts cross

The distance in your eyes

Give me reasons

To fill this hole

Connect the space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies

Across this new divine…

Across this new divine….

Across this new divine…..

After that they walked off stage.

**GIRLS POV**

Omg that as amazing all thought. The crowd was going wild.

Then they walked over to us.

Natsume bent down and whispered 'good luck. Polka.'

Then they left. Mikan flushed red.

Mikan was wearing a light blue shirt that goes off one shoulder. It had a belt that goes around it to. And she had black leggings. Sje wore high tops that where blue and sparkly. Her hair was down and her make up wasn't a lot.

Then they called her up.

"ALRIGHT NOW GIVE IT UP FOR MIKAN SAKURA"the speaker said.

Hikari and Hotaru wished her luck and told her she do fine.

"hi everyone im Mikan Sakura. This song is called Love you like a love song. Please enjoy." Mikan said.

**Love you like a love song~**

Its been said and done,

Every beautiful thoughts been already sung,

And I guess right now,

Here's another one

So your melody,

Will play on and on

With the best of

You are beautiful,

Like a dream come alive,

Incredible,

A centerfold, miracle, lyrical,

You saved my life again

And I want you to know baby.

I, I love you like a love song baby, (3x)

And I keep hitting

Re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe- peat

I, I love you like a love song baby, (3x)

And I keep hitting

Re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe- peat

Constantly,

Boy you play through my mind like a symphony,

Theres no way to describe what you do to me,

You just do to me,

What you do

And it feels like I've been rescued,

I've been sent free,

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful,

You are,

And I want you to know baby,

I, I love you like a love song baby. (3x)

And I keep hitting

Re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe- peat

I, I love you like a love song baby. (3x)

And I keep hitting

Re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe- peat

No one compare,

You stand alone

to every record I own.

Music to my heart,

that's what you are.

A song that goes on and on,

I,I love you like a love song baby. (3x)

And I keep hitting

Re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

I,I love you like a love song baby. (3x)

I love you like a love song!

After that the crowd roared for more. The night as getting steamy.

Then Hikari and Hotaru ran up to Mikan and hugged her.

"you did great!" hikari yelled.

"thanks I was nervous." replied Mikan.

"don't lie baka you were great." Hotaru said.

"thanks Hotaru." Mikan said. It was Hotaru turn.

She was wearing tight black rocker pants. Like skinny jeans, and a red shirt that showed her belly button. She was wearing regular Converse that where red. And no make up.

The Hotaru was called up to stage.

She walked up.

"now give it up for Hotaru!" yelled the speaker. The boys went crazy and in Ruka's mind was screaming for the guys to look away.

"hn this is called Brick by boring brick." hotaru said and got her guitar and started playing….

_Brick by boring brock-_

She livesin a fairy tale,

Somewhere too far for us to find,

Forgotten the taste and smell

Of the world that she's left behind

It's all about the exposure the lens I told her

The angles were all wrong

now She's ripping wings off of butterflies

keep your feet on the ground

when your head's in the clouds

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

So one day he found her

so one day he found her crying

coiled up on the dirty ground

Her prince finally came to save her

And the rest you can figure out

But it was a trick

And the clock struck twelve

Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick

or the wolf's gonna blow it down

keep your feet on the ground

when your head's in the clouds,

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

And we'll burry the castle, bury the castle

Woah woah

Well you built up a world of magic

Because your real life is tragic

Yeah you built up a world of magic

If it's not real

You can't hold it in your hand

You can't feel it with your heart

And I won't believe it

But if it's true

You can see it with your eyes

Even in the dark

And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel

We'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle (2x)

Ba da ba da ba Ba da ba ba da ba ba da…

The crowd went more wild. Then she walked off stage and whispered to Hikari. 'now its your turn don't faint on stage ok.'

The Mikan gave Hotaru a hug. Hikari smiled to her self and said 'this is for Kyo.' she whispered in her mind. And stepped on stage.

Hikari was wearing a dress that reached her knees. The dress was pure white, she looked like an Angel you can say, her hair was let down for once. She was wearing white flats that had a bow on it. On her dress was a bow on the back. And a lil make-up. The she started.

"this is called sparks fly. Please enjoy."

**Sparks Fly~**

The way you move is like a full on rain storm,

And im a house of cards,

You're the kinda, of reckless

That should send me running

But I,

Kinda know that I wont get far,

And you stood there in front of me just,

close enough to touch,

Close enough to hope that you cant see what im thinking of

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the side walk,

Take away the pain,

cause I see sparks fly

whenever you smile

get me with those green eyes,baby,

as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me

when you're not around

cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile~

My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something,

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby,

as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me

when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile~

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild

keep on keeping your eyes on me,

it's just wrong enough to make it feel right

me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow?

I'm captivated by you, baby,

like a firework show.

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

me with those green eyes, baby,

as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile~

The sparks fly...

Oh,

baby, smile...

The sparks fly...

The crowd grew even more than more wild. Hikari bowed and left the stage, then she ran over to Mikan and Hotaru. And hugged them both.

"how did I do." she asked. Then hotaru hit her head "what you think. "good I guess," then they both nodded.

"oh it's the bitches turn." Hotaru said.

I nodded.

"eww look girls. They did terrible. Mikan sweetie sorry but ou suck and Hotaru really you call that singing all I heard was a monster yelling. And oh dear poor Pinkie Hikari you song suck like you. And your ew sisters. Were gonna win, your gonna loose, watch us." Luna said with Sumire and Nanami.

They were wearing short ass shorts that showed half there ass. Luna wore a white one, Sumire Blue Nanami orange, and they all wore the same color black shirt that showed there belly button. And wore fur boots.

"this is called Circus." Luna said and blew a kiss to the crowd. In the minds of three girls and three boys was 'slut'

Circus-

There's only two types of people in the world,

The ones that entertain

and the ones that observe

Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl

Don't like the backseat, gotta be first

I'm a like the ringleader,

I call the shots

(Call the shots)

I'm like a firecracker

I make it hot

When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer,

the dance floor is my stage

Better be ready,

hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus

When I crack that whip,

everybody gon' trip just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me,

follow me,

show me what you can do

Everybody let go,

we can make a dance floor

just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there

Ones that can hang with me

and ones that are scared

So baby, I hope that you came prepared

I run a tight ship

so beware

i'm a like the ringleader,

I call the shots

(Call the shots)

I'm like a firecracker, I make it hotWhen I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer,

the dance loor is my stage

Better be ready,

hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me,

follow me, show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus

Let's go

Let me see what you can do

I'm runnin'this

like-like-like a circus

Yeah, like a what?

Like-like-like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me,

follow me, show me what you can

doEverybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus

When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus

Don't stand there watching me,

follow me, show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus

* * *

><p><strong><em>Then they left the stage. After more and more performances. It was finally time to see who won.<em>**

**_THE END._**

**_Hope you enjoyed. Remember its your pick! Bye bye_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- omg sorry for the long $$ wait D: IM SORRY! -goes in emo corner- I was busy and I had no ideal what to do. I was in France to :P hot boys there. And when school started I was busy with school work. You know they give homework on the first day of work .! Please forgive me -bows- -kisses everyone's shoes- thank you for the wait ! Now for me to shut up and write the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- I don't own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sakura Family Curse.<p>

Chapter 11- Dark Shadow in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV~<strong>

It was finally it. The time to see who won. As I crossed my fingers I saw Hikari and Hotaru looking at the person who tells who the winner is.

"ok and this is it.. The winner is-"

Waits… silence….. Whistles…. Silence…

"look here.. The winner of the singing contest is.. Miss. Mikan Sakura!" the announcer said. Wait what.. I won!

"omg.." I said

"congrats Mikan-onii" Hikari said smiling her biggest smile.

"congrats Baka." Hotaru said clapping.

"thank you." I said bowing. I was happy. Then I saw Natsume and his group walk up to me.

"congrats Polka. Or should I say Sunshine." Natsume said. I blushed ten shades of red with pink.

"pervert" I said in a whisper.

Then he hugged me. O-M-G. I blushed more. Then what Luna said next made me shocked.

"congrats and Natsume-kun when can we go on our date~" Luna said.

d-d-date~ NANI ehh when did that happen. I let go of Natsume and went of the stage to Hikari and Hotaru.

"Hikari Hotaru Natsume he.." I said. I cant bare the fact Luna and Natsume are together…. I looked down at my shoes.

"I know… Kyo and Nanami are… together" Hikari said in a whisper.

"Ruka and and Sumire.." said Hotaru.

"something is wrong…" I said. Then the person came up to us and gave us our tickets.

"wow tickets 10 to Forest Rocky Pine Island." I said in amazement.

Forest Rocky Pine Island was a island. It has the most beautiful oceans you can image. And beautiful forests.

"hn lets invite Natsume, Kyo and Ruka… for a little revenge." suggested Hotaru with a evil smirk. We nodded and after awhile we found them with there so called _girlfriends._ we asked them if they wanted to come and they nodded.

_Four days later…_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was at the air port sitting, waiting for there plane. They were going to take 2339-FRPI plane 2. After bout' 6 minutes waiting it said "now launching 2339-FRPI plane 2. Please take exit 14. Thank you." they got up and walked to exit 14. Everyone went to the mental thing and when Luna, Nanami, and Sumire went through it; BEEP BEEP BEEP. It beeped. And they had to get moved to the side to get checked out. It turned out it was there ear rings. Once they reached the plane. Hikari and Mikan and Hotaru sat next to each other quickly.<p>

"I hate plane food." complained Mikan pouting.

"baka deal with it, or don't eat at all." replied Hotaru.

"hehe I kinda like there ice cream." said Hikari giggling like a little kid.

"hehehehehe" Hikari kept laughing. Then she burst into laughter.

"hahahahah~"

"baka shut up."

"haha I cant something is tickling me haha~" Hikari kept laughing, then caused Mikan to laugh.

"hahaha Hikari-chan your laughing is contagious." Mikan said giggling and laughing.

Hotaru starting twitching. The people on the plane was staring at them like they were nuts.

When Hotaru turned around she found Kyo tickling Hikari with a feather on her neck with a evil smile on his face, Natsume sleeping with ear phones on and Ruka reading a animal book. Then she snapped.

"kyo…" said Hotaru glaring at him. Then he stopped causing Hikari's laughing fit to stop and as well Mikan's.

"sorry.." he said then threw the feather somewhere. Which caused the feather to land on a big scary looking guy nose.

"who threw that at me!" yelled the big scary man.

"oh shit." siad Kyo.

"im allergic to feathers! Someone better confess god damnit!" the scary guy said.

"hotaru.,, help me" Kyo said,

Mikan and Hikari where to dense to figure out what was going on as they where talking bout a puppy they saw that was playing in a little puddle.

"was it you punk" he said to Kyo.

"hn" Kyo said ignoring him.

The scary guy was bout to punch him when Hotaru starting glaring at the scary man.

"go away now and leave my baka friend alone im trying to sleep!" she said her glare getting more intense which scared the scary man away.

"there now pay me" said Hotaru,

"what! No way" Kyo said.

"ugh we'll deal with this later now let me sleep" Hotaru said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later they landed at the island.<strong>

"oh my goodness." Mikan said.

" beautiful." Hikari said breathless.

"where the spa around here?" Luna and her gang said.

"hn" Kyo and Natsume said.

"ah lets go to the forest and look at the animals there." Ruka suggested.

"im tired." Hotaru said rubbing her eyes.

They all went to there hotel they were staying and unpacked there bags.

The 3 witches where sharing a room, Luna and he gang were sharing one, and the boys where sharing one. They all decided to go to the beach.

Hotaru was wearing a two piece Purple and Red bikini that showed a little cleavage. Mikan wore a pink and blue bikini. Hikari wore a white and black bikini. They reached the beach all in short short and a tank top. The guys wore- Natsume was wearing red swimming trunks, Ruka wore green swimming trunks, and Kyo wore white ones. Luna wore a two-piece that showed cleavage. Which was gold. Nanami wore the same thing but in a one piece that showed lot cleavage and in silver. Sumire wore a sea green two piece that showed cleavage to.

"lets go in the water Natsume/Ruka/Kyo" they said.

The went to the water leaving behind the witches.

"well they took our guys…" said Mikan.

"why did you suggest we bring them?" said Hikari to Hotaru.

"hoping it bring sense into them.." Hotaru said regretting her ideal.

After hours it was finally dark time. The witches stayed out side while the others went to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>WITCHES POV!<strong>

They walked around the little town there.

When they reached a dead end they saw something.

"what was that." Mikan said while Hotaru was looking around and Hikari lighting a little sun fire light in her hand.

"I don't know. But lets find out." Hotaru said.

Then they saw the dark figure again. It was a shadow.

Then realization hit them. The shadow of the dark. Was an evil spirit/demon from hell that killed witches for there powers. They went back home fast.

"we have to find out what the shadow wants." Hikari said in panic.

"lets bring the history witch spell book out now. Go in my bag and get it!" yelled Hotaru locking the doors. Mikan was creating a barrier with her powers

Hotaru started reading the book-

"_in the 1400 before witches lived. Witches lived and died. What said to kill witches was a dark, evil angry demon name Hidou. Hidou hunted witches and possessed body's of strong men and or woman. It is said that Hidou once loved a witch but the witch left him for another causing his anger to become. It is also said that beautiful witches would be captured by Hidou, Hidou would use there body's and then he kill them. He would take there magic and use them to make him stronger. Hidou would be the shadow of the dark following witches. He would be known as 'Shadow of darkness' . There was also a summon of him. Which humans did to summon Hidou to kill witches, which was a bad mistake, once he killed the witches, he kill the humans as well. His best kill was the kill of the legendary Sakura Clan. He holds a grudge against them. The Sakura Clan created a seal and used it to block away Hidou in a never breaking cage of light. But its said that it has broken. The seal wasn't very strong, it can hold up to 900 years. And the limit was up somewhere in the 2000's. Hidou is dangerous, no witch can kill him not even the stongest of the strong. Not even the warlocks was able to kill him as he killed every warlock out there. Hidou is evil shadow, he is bad, he is the definition of Evil~" _

After they read that they knew they had to be careful.

" what we going to do?" asked Hikari.

"man oh man… first we cant love as we fear our love will die and now we have a dangerous witch hate/killer after us!" Mikan said scared but ready for the fight that might happen.

"we must contact our aunts and tell them. We should stay here as if we do fight them, lot people wont die. As we are on a island and away from the town." Hotaru said reading the spell book.

"yes your right as for now lets sleep," Mikan said.

"mikan make a shield for all of us." Hikari said.

Mikan nodded.

"shou de mock in' 'ton de vou alcerbat." Mikan said performing a spell.

Then after that was done they went to sleep. Not noticing a dark shadowy figure watching them from a crystal ball.

"dusk will fall, the shadow will rise, night will win, light will die. they will be surprise at what there in for." said someone in a dark scary tone as he disappeared as dark smoke appeared as the smoke took him away.


End file.
